


Cheerleaders and Angels

by stagecrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short, but not in /that/ way you know, but we're still in the friendship stage, sirius wears a skirt, turns out writer's block's been CRUSHED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: "If Sirius privately thought that Remus turned into an actual angel when he smiled, well, that was for him to know."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Cheerleaders and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> for the wolfstar high school/college minifest day three: school spirit week!! hope you enjoy :)

Contrary to popular belief, Remus Lupin was not an idiot.

Sometimes he’d put effort into trying to convince himself that it wasn’t actually popular belief, but he usually gave up soon. The whole not-an-idiot thing was conditional, anyway.

For example, Remus was decent at school. He had to be. He was on scholarship.

But one thing that routinely caused Remus to be an absolute fucking idiot, in his own words, was one Sirius Orion Black.

“I am not wearing this, Sirius.”

“What? Why not?” Sirius wasn’t facing Remus, wiggling into his own red and gold - Gryffindor colors - cheerleader costume. Remus tried not to look. He could hear a smile in his voice.

“I dunno, it’s just. Weird. School spirit week is dumb, anyway.”

“It really is, but don’t you want to get house points? We haven’t beaten Slytherin in forever. I really want this.”

Sirius really wanted him to. And Remus couldn’t argue with that. He couldn’t say no to that.

“You sound like James about football.”

Sirius elbowed Remus, snorting.

“But fine. Let’s do it.” He held out his hand for the tiny cheerleader costume, and had to look away at Sirius’ blinding grin.

-

“James.”

“Yeah, Sirius?”

“What did I just get myself into?”

James looked over at Sirius, smirking. “What would that be?”

“I convinced Moony to wear it.” Sirius groaned to himself. “I’m so fucked.”

Now James was full-on laughing. “Define ‘it.’”

Sirius huffed. “You know perfectly well what ‘it’ is.”

James just smiled, smug.

“That tiny fucking cheerleader outfit. Why the fuck.”

“School spirit!”

“Oh, fuck you.”

James hit him.

-

Well.

Remus had known that this was going to be monumentally embarrassing, but this was something else.

He was standing on the bleachers, in the tiniest cheerleader skirt and crop top he had ever had the displeasure to see, attempting to wave his pom poms around and chant but mostly watching Sirius, who was dancing, swaying his hips, in a similar outfit.

Fuck.

How was Remus even going to make it through this? He’d been pretty good at hiding his more-than-small crush on Sirius for the better part of two years, but, well. Two years is a long time for anyone to go with that big of a (probably unrequited) crush, but on Sirius? Remus was practically insane already.

He sighed, determinedly looking down and continuing to chant.

-

The locker room, afterwards, was much too crowded for Sirius’ liking. He preferred an empty room to change in, and to shower in. Sure, when Remus was in there with him he could stare, just a bit, without seeming creepy.

But now the entire football team, plus James and Peter, were in the locker room with them. And this was going to be awkward.

“Nice hair, Black.” It was in a cheerleader ponytail, high up on his head.

“Nice pom poms, Black.” They were red and gold, on the bench beside him.

“Nice tutu, Padfoot.” It wasn’t a tutu at all. It was a skirt - and, wait, was that Remus’ voice?

Sirius’ head whipped around, looking for the source of the voice, and his gaze immediately fell on Remus, who was smirking. Sirius froze.

Now how was he supposed to interpret that?

-

I’m such an idiot, Remus thought. I’m such a fucking idiot.

He’d taken a chance, shamelessly flirted with Sirius, trying to blend into the rest of the guys who’d often take the piss - but then he’d accidentally used Sirius’ nickname due to habit. And when Sirius had turned around, when he’d seen who’d said it, he froze.

Remus regretted everything in his life that had led up to this moment. Everything. Coming to this school, becoming friends with Sirius, developing that stupid fucking crush on Sirius. Everything.

Sirius was still staring straight ahead, not quite frozen but looking, well, he was looking contemplative. What could that mean? What was he regretting?

-

Sirius needed to get out of there. Like, now.

For one, he’d seen the look on Remus’ face when he’d frozen - he looked terrified. Which was a whole other problem - what did that mean? He was terrified. What was he scared of?

And for another thing, for some inexplicable reason, Remus still hadn’t changed out of the cheerleader outfit. He’d been the one who was so reluctant to put it on, and now he wasn’t taking it off. And it was tiny. It wasn’t doing much for Sirius’ thought process. He had half a mind to just tell him to take it off - wait, no. Fuck no. He couldn’t take it off.

Sirius snorted to himself. What was he thinking?

-

Remus needed to leave. Either leave, or find out what Sirius was thinking. Which would probably be harder than it seemed. Sirius was known for masking his emotions until he no longer felt the need to - well, then that was what Remus needed to do. Make Sirius feel safe.

But how was he going to do that?

“Hey, Pads? You alright?”

Sirius seemed to let out a little snort, then blinked and looked up at Remus. “What? Yeah, I’m good. All good. What the fuck?” Sirius seemed to realize what he’d said and stopped, looking down.

“What?” Remus’ brow was furrowed.

“N-nothing,” Sirius answered, still looking at his feet. “Just…was that you? Who made fun of my skirt?”

Remus’ eyes widened. “Fuck. I did say that, but…I wasn’t making fun.”

Sirius didn’t answer, but lifted his eyes to meet Remus’. “You…what?”

Swallowing deeply, Remus resigned himself to the fact that he’d have to tell the truth. “I meant it.”

When he didn’t get a verbal answer, Remus continued awkwardly. “It looked…good. Really good.” Oh, and now he was blushing, hard, and so was Sirius.

“Good?”

Remus groaned inwardly. He was really going to make him say it? “Fucking amazing, you wanker.”

Sirius let out a breath, though Remus didn’t know why. “Uh…thanks, I guess.”

Remus didn’t reply but looked away. This was going…better than he expected, actually.

What if…

But, no. He was going to regret this. He was so going to regret this. He was- oh, fuck it.

Still looking away, Remus slowly reached out and took Sirius’ hand in his.

-

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Sirius was sure this wasn’t real- was he still dreaming?

Remus was holding his hand.

Slowly, with his other hand, he reached down and pinched himself, on the inside of his thigh. Hard.

“Fuck!”

Remus’ head whipped around. “You alright?”

Sirius tried to steady his breathing - since when had he been able to pinch this hard? And why had James never reacted as strongly as him during their wrestling matches?

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. I’m perfect.”

Remus, rightfully, looked suspicious.

“I’m great. Just, y’know…pinching myself.”

Remus’ eyebrows lifted.

“That sounded better in my head.”

“I can tell,” Remus chuckled. “Why…did you pinch yourself?”

Sirius took a deep breath, then let it out. “Thought I was dreaming.”

Evidently, Remus chose not to question it, just smiling softly.

And if Sirius privately thought that Remus turned into an actual angel when he smiled, well, that was for him to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life or come say hi on tumblr [@silversickles](https://silversickles.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
